What should I do?
by KateGoode
Summary: When normal, quiet Cammie is told that she can't go home by a cryptic boy, what is she supposed to do? Should she listen to him or decide what she should do alone? Should she accept the help of a guy she doesnt even know she can trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy! This is my first story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Ally Carter and her amazing imagination. **

"Cammie!" someone whisper yelled and I spun round, searching the street for the disembodied voice. But – as far as I could tell – there was no one there. I put my head down and tried to blend in. I hated being noticed; actually it wasn't that I hated being noticed, more that I hated having the attention forced upon me.

I was a normal teenage girl; with light blue eyes and dirty blond hair. There was nothing about me that made me stand out, nor did I want to stand out. I was never happier than when I was alone in a place that no one would find me. "_Cammie!_" the voice hissed again and I tried to convince myself that I was imagining it – which would mean that I was going crazy! "Cammie! Up here!" the voice sounded infuriated now and I shivered before I carried on walking. "HEY!" he said more forcefully as a boy dropped in front of me.

"AHH!" I screamed before he quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

He raised his eyebrows, looked around checking if anyone heard and then smirked before removing his hand and saying, "I need to tell you something important." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a more concealed part of the street – an alleyway to be precise.

I had an immense urge to run and _fast, _yet it was like he knew what I was thinking because as soon as I made a more to run he had grabbed my hand and was constricting. I could feel the blood being squished out of my hand and it was turning white. I either went with him, or I lost a hand.

"Ok!" I said as I tried to push his large hand off my wrist; he loosened but didn't fully let go.

He yanked on my wrist and I followed. "Come on." He said and he finally stopped moving when we had reached the middle of the alley way.

"What?" I asked when he turned to stare at me and I finally realised that he was dressed fully in black – trousers, jumper, and gloves – even though it was like eighty degrees outside.

"I need you to listen to me," he paused waiting for me to nod. "Really well." He was talking like he was speaking to a baby, someone that would have trouble understanding him. I nodded and then he continued. "I need you to run." _Run where? _I wanted to ask but I couldn't because he had already started speaking again. "I need you to get away from here." he slipped something into my pocket and I looked down. "That is where you need to go."

I moved away from him, "What are you talking about?" I asked and he sighed impatiently.

"I need you to listen, I don't have much time." He said before looking around again, but he didn't check a watch. "Rule number one:" he said and I nodded to show I was listening. "Don't go home!" he warned and I nodded.

"Ok!" I said as if I was intending on doing the exact opposite – which was easy because I was, why would I listen to some cryptic boy?

"Rule number two:" he smirked and I looked around. "If you don't listen to me you will die. And I, for one, don't want that to happen." He pulled me to the end of the alley again. "Here." he said and he shoved a backpack in to my hand. "This will have everything you need. And I will find you again in a couple of days."

I nodded, not sure exactly what to think. "Ok." I said and for some reason I believed him, yet I still wasn't sure if I trusted him enough to follow his orders. I looked in to his eyes; the emerald irises were worried – scared even.

"Do you understand?" he asked and I nodded. "What was rule number one?"

"Don't go home." I repeated and he smiled – well smirked, I don't think that this boy did smiles.

"Good girl." He said and then he started to walk away, "Please listen." He looked at the ceiling and then took a running jump and leaped above me.

When I realised that I was officially alone I pulled out the paper.

_Cammie, listen to me. Do as I have said, and don't trust anyone._

_This house in Maine is safe for you. Catch the 1 o'clock train and someone will meet you at the station. They know who you are._

I looked up and then turned to the right. I still had a good ten minutes to decide what I was going to do.

**As I said before this is my first story and I hope that you like it, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm from London so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes with locations/post codes/ trains ect…:P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything – even though I wish I did :)! It all belongs to Ally Carter. **

I looked around and tried to decide what I was going to do. I had never been much of a decider; floating in the middle works for me – mostly because it's safe. I looked up the street and started to walk, the train station was five minutes away from my house (and where I was standing.)

I tried to step confidently, trying to reassure myself that I was doing the right thing. I kept telling myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, again and again, over and over. But there was a small part of my brain telling myself not to listen to the other side; it kept pushing the facts in to my head.

Why could this be a bad idea?... well this could take a long time.

First; I didn't know who this was, and – for some weird reason – this could be a trap.

Second; I would (literally) be putting my life in someone else's hands, which in turn, could get me killed.

Third; and what happened to not talking to strangers – and definitely not taking candy from strangers. I had taken a bag filled with god knows what – could be a bomb!

When this thought fought its way in to the front of my mind I started to panic. I dropped the bag and stepped away. All of those options ended with me dying – and I am way too young to die! "Calm." I tried to reassure myself and then I carried on walking, the bag staying way behind me. Well, behind a dumpster anyway.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and looked at it.

_Cammie, listen to me. Do as I have said, and don't trust anyone._

_This house in Maine is safe for you. Catch the 1 o'clock train and someone will meet you at the station. They know who you are._

_Why the hell should I do what he says_? I asked myself, and by this point I had reached the station. I looked at the people milling about, doing what they always do, following a normal day. _I have to go home. My parents will be wondering where I am._ I looked away from the station, my eyes fixed on the road ahead of me.

Five minutes later I reached the door to my house. I stuck my key in the lock and smiled. It was five minutes past one and everything was where it should be. _Good!_ I thought and then as I walked in to the kitchen I noticed a piece of paper stuck on to the counter with blue tack.

_You should have listened!..._Was all that was written.

I looked around and then walked in to my room. I sat on my bed and then I heard a thump, and a loud one. _This is HIS entire fault! _I thought and I stood up. I looked around then ran out of my room and on to the landing. On the window opposite my room was another note.

_Catch the next train. _

What is with this boy? And more worryingly, what was he doing in my house.

"She's here." I heard and I almost screamed – I stopped myself just in time when I realised that it was a stupid thing to do.

_Don't be scared! _I told myself, but I didn't listen because a moment later I was in a closet and freaking out. And I mean _really_ freaking out. "They won't find you." I whispered to myself half heartedly even though I didn't believe it.

"Over here." I heard and I sighed. This was it, I was about to die – and probably painfully. I mentally kicked myself, why a closet. There are no other doors and no windows; I had basically just trapped myself.

There was a slight screeching sound – magnified by the silence – as the door knob was twisted. I wanted to scream at them to hurry up but I knew that would be an awful idea. "Got her." He grinned and I backed away. I really missed the smirk that was plastered all over that other guys face. "Get up!" he smiled. I stood up calmly but when one of his hands gabbed on to me I lashed out.

Kicking and scratching, doing everything that I could to make him let go. But eh was a lot stronger than me and I was pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. "Fine we can do this the hard way." He said before jabbing something in to my arm.

My eyes shut even though I tried to fight it. My last thought was that I should have got on that train. That, and the beautiful emerald eyes of the boy from the alley.

**Sorry again for any past and future mistakes in location ect…I wanted to keep it as close to the novel and if I changed the location from America to England it would be a bit weird.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it. And any pointers… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. And Bex, Liz and Macey are going to be in the story, just not yet. **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything. **

I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they would be forever shut. I strained and strained to open them but I physically couldn't.

I felt my head loll back and then when I snapped it straight again my eyes opened. I shook my head and looked around.

The air was murky and I strained to look through the darkness and find a small shadow; yet, as far as I could tell I was alone. Well, me and the rats that I heard running around. my back was strapped to the hard wooden chair - wow, they really went all out when they had company!

"Where is she?" someone asked and I flinched, this was it. Here we go. I tried to prepare myself, but all I could think about was the huge mistake that I had made when I didn't listen to him.

"Right this way." Said a male voice; one that sounded young. Footsteps neared and I prepared for the blows.

"Look at her!" the woman in front of me snapped, spat may be a better word – because I defiantly felt/ saw the spit fly. I wanted to retch in disgust but I didn't think that it would be very appropriate. "She doesn't even know who she is. What she could do." Her eyes shone with the possibilities of what I could be turned in to.

Not that I knew what she meant. As far as I knew I was a normal girl who lived with her two parents and went to a normal high school. Which to me spelt worthless asset – there was nothing that I would be able to do. Apart from translate things; I always had a gift for languages.

"Cameron Morgan." She smirked and then pulled out a knife. "What you know will be very helpful to us." Wow she did not beat around the bush. Yet, I couldn't tell her something that I didn't know. "The consequences will be great." She leered and I shivered picturing all the bad things that could happen to me in a place like this. "You have an hour to remember." She stalked away.

"Help!" I yelled to the open space, I thought I was alone but the teenage boy stepped back in to view. I jumped before realising that he was alone.

"No one can hear you scream." He smirked and then started to pace in front of me. It was so frustrating that I was tempted to stick out my leg and trip him up. "Except me, oh and everyone on the other end of this." He smiled as he pulled out a little ear thingy that I had no idea what it was.

"Well, you should help me." I said and he laughed.

"And have her on my back," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you are a nice person." I tried and he laughed, or cackled; a sound that contrasted strongly with his weak looking demeanour.

"Yeah I wish." He said and he marched away.

I looked around before calling after him, "Why did you come down here?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I like to know who I'm dealing with." He laughed and I raised my eyes to heaven.

This was going to be a slow and painful death.

**I hope this story is spanning out ok? If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to tell me. :) sorry that is's a little short but i will update tomorrow or later today :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the second one tonight, so it's a bit short and a bit of a cliffy. **

Heels clicked on the floor and I snapped my head up to stare at the person who was keeping me here. She walked calmly; taking her time as she inched closer. Probably thinking about what type of awful torture she would use. "Seriously!" I yelled and she smirked. It seemed like a good idea in my head, but out loud; not so much.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." I had to stop myself from retching when she said this. She pulled the blade out of its holder and flicked my leg with it, I jerked and she laughed. "Have you got anything to say, Cameron?" she asked and I didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. "NO?" she yelled and then I felt a searing pain and the trickle of a thick liquid down my leg.

I knew before looking that it was my blood, yet I refused to let myself scream. The gash spread for about 3 inches and when I saw it I visibly flinched causing her to smile. She cackled and I glared up at her. "I like a girl with a back bone." She smirked and I fought against the bonds on my chair.

The boy walked in to the room and grinned at me, "Oh, feisty."

"Don't touch her!" the woman screamed as he went to grab my chin. She walked closer to me and punched my stomach; I physically couldn't double over even though I had never wanted to do anything as much. "Still won't talk?" she asked and I looked away. "You will talk eventually." She scowled before walking away. "I don't want her dying. Make sure the wound won't make her bleed out." She commanded and another figure stepped in to the room.

"Sort her." The boy instructed and the two – boy and woman – left. I looked up as I was left alone with the other guy.

He took brusque steps towards me, keeping his head down at all times. He finally reached me and I winced as he bent down to examine the damage. "You'll be fine." He muttered and I faintly recognised the voice.

When he looked up I realised why.

**Sorry it's short but it's the second one tonight and I wanted to add this to the last one I posted. I promise that I will update tomorrow, :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the short chapter yesterday, but here is the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

He looked up at me, hair flicking in to the eyes that had been running through my mind since I had first seen them. The emerald irises stood out and made my heart stop; because the hatred I saw there made me want to cry.

It's not like I expected him to be happy to see me, I had intentionally disobeyed him. "Get up!" he hissed when he had untied me and I tried to stand my leg wasn't strong enough to hold me up. "Get up!" he snarled again and I pushed myself into a standing position; my leg trying to stop me the whole time.

"I can't." I said and I slumped back down deflated when my leg gave out.

He scowled and then pulled me up forcefully. "If you had listened to me." He grunted and then let out a string of colourful swear words. "If you were not so stubborn."

I winced; from is words and the pain sweeping through my body. "Ow!"I hissed and he groaned.

"Shut up." He whispered in my ear and carried on pulling me up the stairs.

"It… ow." I groaned again as he pushed me in to a wall.

"Suck it up." He snarled, as he started to undo the screws on the vent. He managed to get it off and then pushed me to the opening, gesturing for me to get in. "Keep moving." He said and I shuffled forwards.

We kept on going for a while before I heard screeches from a familiar voice. "SHE'S GONE?" the voice rose up and I had a hard time not yelling back at her.

"Yes." Answered the recognisable voice of the boy, and then a really loud scream from the woman.

"Hurry." The emerald eyed boy urged me. We finally reached the end, the grate had already been undone and I jumped out. Right in to the arms of three – extremely angry looking – guards. They all had guns pointed at my chest and my leg gave way, making me collapse to the floor – the timing couldn't be better. "If you kill her, s_he _will kill you." He said and in the second when they took their eyes off us he pulled out his own gun and shot.

All three of them collapsed. "Get up." He yelled and pulled me over to the gate. He typed in a pass code and I raised my eyebrows – making a mental note to ask how he knew later. We were just past the gate when I heard a shot ring out and a second later I felt a searing pain reap through my arm.

"OW!" I yelled and then I let out a series of swear words as the boy pushed me into a car. **(A/n I don't know how old you have to be to drive in America, but for arguments sake, let's say they can drive.)** "HOLD ON!" he yelled and I grabbed on to the chair with the hand that wasn't covering the bloody mess on my upper arm.

The wheels screeched and I flew forwards, catching myself just in time. He slammed on the accelerator and we shot off.

We travelled for an hour before either of us spoke. "How bad are you hurt?" he asked and I opened my eyes again. "Can you hold for another twenty minutes?" he asked, but I couldn't move. The cloth he had given me was stained with blood but I don't think that I was that seriously injured. "Did the bullet pass through?" he asked and I nodded. "Hold on." He said and he sped up. We were going really fast but I was almost completely passed out.

I could feel someone shaking me but I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes. I could feel hands on my back and under my legs and then I had the feeling of flying. But it was gone as soon it had started because I felt myself being placed down on something squidgy.

When I opened my eyes I was feeling slightly better and the broken areas didn't hurt as much. "Where I'm taking you is quite far away, this was the closest safe house with the stuff needed to clean you up." He told me and I tried to nod but I couldn't move. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked but I could tell he was just being polite, I could still see the hatred resting in his eyes.

"No." I croaked and he nodded. I looked down and saw the bandages covering my arm and leg. "Thanks." I forced out of my mouth and he nodded curtly.

"Can you walk?" he asked and I tried to stand up, but as I placed my feet on the floor my legs gave way and I fell forwards. "Ok." He said as he caught me and helped me out of the door and in to the car. He strapped me in and then opened his own door. "Try and sleep." He said and then the engine roared to life.

I shut my eyes and was soon being shaken awake again, "Five more minutes." I mumbled and someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "OW!" I hit my head painfully on – what I now knew was – the roof of the car.

"Good you're up." He said, I scowled, and then he helped me to walk to the door of the house that stood in front of us. "There are quite a few people here who are going to help me protect you." He said and he pushed open the door.

"They're here." was what I heard before I was pulled into a big hug, and then I was held at arm's length as he looked over me. "Dude, you brought her back broken, what are they going to say." I desperately wanted to ask who 'they' were. The boy in front of me was tall and muscular. He had short hair that was cropped close to his head.

"I wouldn't have if she had listened to me." The emerald eyed boy snarled and then walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about him." The boy in front of me said and then I realised that there were five other faces standing at the door watching me.

**Please review and tell me what you think, :P. **


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around, standing awkwardly in the middle while everyone watched me. Probably trying to asses if I was a threat or not.

The shorter blond girl was shoved forwards by the taller black-haired one, "Um." Her cheeks reddened and then she smiled. "I'm Liz." She held out her hand but I didn't shake it, I just stood there and watched them, trying to asses if they were going to be a threat to me. "Ok." She said and she backed up.

The boy who had hugged me pulled me towards a sofa and motioned for me to sit down, everyone else followed us. "I'm Grant." He said and he smiled. "This is Macey," he gestured to the sour faced girl with black hair that looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine. "Liz," he pointed to the petite blond, "And Bex." The strong girl smirked – it looked like a 'if you step one toe out of line I will personally torture you and be happy about it.' "You've already met Zach."

"Yeah." Was the first thing I said, I didn't want to be nice to these people. I wanted to go home, back to my normal life, back to my parents and back to my life. This was not what I wanted, I was really grateful that they saved me, but it's hard enough being a teenager – let alone being a teenager in protective custody. "I'm sorry about this." I said and then I stood up.

"About what?" asked the girl called Bex.

I looked at all of them and took a step to the door, "About making you have to save me, but I should go. Say thanks to Zach for me." I said as I reached the door. I twisted the knob but before I could take a step out of the door someone grabbed my waist and pulled me back into the room.

"Oh no you don't." Grant said and he dumped me back on the floor. "You are going to stay here, as long as those people want to kill you." He smirked when he saw that I was scowling.

"It will be better for all of you if I just leave." I said and I took another step to the door.

"NO!" Bex growled and I took a step back from her clenched fists. "And I will tie you to a bed if I have to."

"Fine." I said and the all relaxed slightly, but not completely. They were still on the lookout and I just walked back to the sofa and threw myself in to it.

The next few days passed quickly. Zach, Macey, Bex, and – the other two guys – Nick and Jonas avoided me completely. Whenever Zach saw me he just turned and walked away. He wouldn't come out of his room when I was in the living room and he would eat on his own.

As far as I could tell he was avoiding everyone, or avoiding me meant that he had to avoid every one. "Come on man." I heard Jonas call and I saw his mop of black hair walk around the corner.

"I don't even want to look at her." I heard Zach say and I was about to yell 'hurtful' but then I realised that it was probably not a good idea.

"It was your fault." Nick commented and then he sighed.

Grant added, "That's why you don't want to see her." A minute later, as if it had just hit him – he was not the smartest guy.

I heard a door slam and then the tree boys walked in to the living room alone. "Can you go and talk to him, we are sick of him acting like this." Nick looked at me and I shook my head.

"He _really _doesn't like me." I put a huge emphasis on the sentence. They all raised their eyebrows and I gave in. "Fine!" I sighed and got up. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Zach?" I asked and then I looked around trying to find him. "Zach?" I called again and he stepped out of his en-suite bathroom and scowled.

"What?" he spat at me and I backed towards the door. My back slamming in to the wall, as I finally looked in to his eyes. What I saw there scared me. It was like he had pulled all the hatred from people and threw it at me.

They say that your eyes are the window to your soul and what I saw there I defiantly did not like. "N-n-nothing." I stammered and then backed out of the room. What was I supposed to do? I walked to my room and slammed the door, locking it after myself. I slumped down on my bed and cried. What was I doing here? I didn't belong here, in a house where all the inhabitants hate me. There was a crash – that sounded suspiciously like breaking china – and then a lot of yelling. I plugged my ears and tried to drown it out.

Why was this happening?

**Sorry for the wait, but I had so much homework to do. This is sort of a filler and I will update as soon as possible :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating as recently as before, but I have loads of exams and homework.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Ally Carter. **

The next morning was hard work, mainly for Macey, Bex and Liz.

It is hard work to wake me up, and that was the first thing that the three girls found out. I had cried myself to sleep the night before and I wanted nothing less than to be left alone to wallow in my misery. "CAMERON! GET UP!" I heard Macey yell and I just rolled over, burying my head in the pillow.

"CAM!" Bex added and I just ignored it.

"If you don't get up," I didn't let Liz finish that sentence. I was up before she could even get the last word out. I should be relishing in this moment because it was the first time that any one of them had spoken to me properly. "Good, you're up." She smiled and then pulled me to the bathroom. "We are going to get you out of the house today." She shoved me in to the bathroom and I looked at my reflection.

I could really use some time outside, I hadn't felt the wind on my face for more than a week. Once I had got out of the shower and thrown on a pair of jeans and a tee I walked out of the bathroom and found Macey, Bex and Liz sitting on my bed. "I thought we could go shopping." Macey said, really over enthusiastically.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked and Liz shifted uncomfortably, obviously they thought that I was stupid enough not to see through their charade.

Bex was the only one that didn't look taken aback and she stood up walking towards the door, but not taking her eyes off me once. "Are you coming Cam?" she asked and she raised her eyebrows, threatening me to not follow her. "If I were you I would have done the same thing, I respect you for having the guts to go home." This had me taken aback; I didn't know what to say to her. What had brought all of this on?

"Um...Thanks?" I managed to say and she looked happy even though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"We think that the way that Zach is treating you is completely out of order and we want to help you feel more welcome." Liz piped up and I smiled at her. It was the first time that I had noticed how frail she looked, she practically beamed at me and I tried not to laugh.

"Thank you." I said and Macey wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What good would we be if we didn't stop you going out like that?" she grinned and I tried not to feel offended, at least they were making an effort and that was all I could ask for.

"So who wants to drive?" Bex asked and Grant looked up at us.

He stood up as Macey grabbed the keys from Bex and practically ran to cross the door. "You can't take her out." He flinched when Bex stepped forwards but stood his ground.

"Grant's right." Jonas added without looking up from the computer he was studying.

"Let them go." Zach said. I hadn't realised that he was sitting there. "The quicker she is killed, the quicker we can go home." I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Zach." Grant, Bex, Macey and Liz hissed at the same time. I tried to hide the hurt that I was feeling but I couldn't. I felt a tear drop down my face and on to my cheek. I began to wipe it away when Liz handed me a tissue.

"Zach, none of us are asking you to stay." Macey said, it was the most anger that I had ever heard her speak with.

"We can look after her without your help." Bex added and I turned away from them. I didn't want them to fight over me. Liz touched my arm and turned me back to face the group.

"Zach," I started but he didn't want to listen. He started to walk away but I spat out the rest of the sentence while I knew that he was still listening, "You're right."

"No he's not." Bex said harshly and I turned to her. "Our mission was to protect you and that is what we are going to do. If Zach wants to quit then so be it. It was his fault anyway."

"MY FAULT!" Zach bellowed and I took a step back, banging in to Grant as I did so.

"Yeah Man." Nick added as he walked in to the room.

"MY FAULT!" he yelled again, disbelief covering the whole of his face. It twisted his beautiful features and made his look either evil or slightly deranged.

"If you had brought her here than this wouldn't have happened." Jonas said, still not looking up. "You left her on her own."

"You were reckless and you should have known better." Bex said and I looked between them. Zach's face suddenly switched from disbelieving to angry.

"You guys think that _she _was right?" he looked at me, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hold up!" I yelled and they all turned to face me. "Stop arguing. Maybe Zach is right, maybe I should have just died."

"No," Bex, Liz and Macey yelled and I smiled at them.

"My being alive is making you argue-" I started but Grant cut me off.

"No Zach being a jerk is making us argue."

"It was my fault, I should have listened. I'm sorry." I was now talking directly to Zach but that didn't stop the others butting in.

"Zach's the one that should have been sorry." Grant mumbled and that earned him a slap on the back of the head from Bex – not that I knew why, because as far as I could tell she agreed with him, maybe it was because he didn't say it loud enough.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realise a sixteen year old needed to be babysat."

"If I came up to you and told you that you couldn't go home would you have listened to me?" I asked him and he stared me straight in the eye before answering.

"YES!" he yelled and he said it really slowly, as if I didn't understand.

"LIE!" the rest of the group yelled back and I laughed. Zach didn't look the least bit happy.

He walked to the corridor and then turned back to us, "If you need me I'll be in my room." He said and Grant looked like he wanted to apologize, but with one look from Bex he sewed his mouth shut and then turned to walk to the sofa.

"If we can't go shopping we might as well make you beautiful with what we have here." Macey said, nothing could stop that girl. "We are doing you a favour." She smirked and I had a feeling that this was going to be worse than what I got at that place.

I had been here for a week and none of them would talk about it, or tell me what they wanted. I had gathered that it was a touchy subject for Zach, seen as whenever he was in the room and I asked people he shifted uncomfortably and glared at the person who was about to tell me. Not even Grant would tell me.

"Come on BEX!" Macey yelled down the corridor and I looked back to see that she was whisper-yelling at Zach.

Macey pushed me in to a chair and I held up two mini-skirts, one in red and one in white. "I think white?" Liz asked and I think that it was as much a test for her as a torture for me. As far as I could tell Liz loved tests, nearly as much a Jonas lover his laptop, or as much as Grant loved his cake, or as much as Bex loved hitting things - or breaking them!

"White?" Macey asked and Liz nodded nervously. "That's right Lizzie."

"Hey!" Bex called as she walked in carrying a box load of different coloured things. "Put those on." She commanded and I realised that Macey was holding out the white skirt and a flowing top that was blue.

"GO." Macey said and I got up and walked to the bathroom. I put the clothes on in the bathroom and then looked at myself; I was so going to stick out. "It suits you." Macey said as she carted me into a chair that was on the side.

She spent half an hour on my face while Liz and Bex did painful things to my hair. "Done." Macey said and she spun the chair to face the mirror.

"Wow!" I gasped and I looked back at Macey. "Wow." I said again and she smiled.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She laughed and then made me stand up. "Come on." She said and I looked at her.

"Where are we going?" I asked and she smirked.

"To show everyone." She smiled and then her face fell as I shook my head. "Come on." She huffed as she dragged me out into the corridor and pushed me down the hall.

"Wow." Grant said as he turned to face me and I smiled, until Bex slapped him on the back of the head. "I'm mean... who am I kidding, you look great." He smirked and Bex just patted his head sympathetically.

"Thanks Grant."

"Let's go." Bex pulled on Grant's hand and he stood up.

"Where?" He asked and Macey laughed.

And then she squealed. "It's only 11:30, and she is all dressed up. We are going out, shopping." Bex and Liz smiled, while Grant and I groaned.

"I'm not being the only guy." Grant said and Liz walked over to Jonas and shut the laptop.

She smiled and then grabbed is hand and pulled him to the door, "I'm not coming." He protested but when Macey and Bex glared he gave in.

"Sure you are." Liz added happily and we started to leave the house.

Nick walked in to the room with Zach following, "You weren't going to invite us." Nick looked at us with mock anger and Zach kept his eyes trained on the floor.

Bex wasn't as mellow as the rest of us so she stepped forwards, "Well Cammie is still coming whether you like it or not," she was talking directly to Zach, "So if you want to come, feel free. But any arguing and we will hurt you." Then as an afterthought she added, "Public humiliation."

"I guess I might as well." He smiled at Bex and then patted her hair. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Don't touch the hair, got it." He smirked and she pulled harder. "I get it." He squeaked and I turned to face the door. "But I'm driving." He grabbed the keys from her and then she turned to pick another set off the counter.

This side of Zach I didn't despise, but I had no doubt that this was not going to go well. Bex pulled me to another car and then pushed me into the front seat. I looked over to the other car and noticed Zach glaring in my direction. The feud was definitely not over.

**I made this chapter extra long because of the wait and I hope that it's good enough, I might not update until after Wednesday because I have lots of exams – unless I get lots of reviews asking me to update sooner. Sorry again for the wait :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. **

The car drive wasn't long but it was boring, every now and then Bex and Macey would look over their shoulders to make sure that the buys were there and that we weren't being followed.

Even through the mirror I could see the looks I was being thrown by Zach and how – every time – he would receive either an elbow in the gut by Grant, a slap on the head by Nick (seen as Bex wasn't there) or he was filled off by Bex from our car. And every time the glares would get stronger.

Finally, we pulled up outside a huge shopping centre and Bex opened her door. I stepped out on to the tarmac and Grant immediately started to asses for threats. He draped an arm over my shoulder and looked apologizing towards Bex. I shrugged off his arm and he looked offended for a second but finally realised that he should probably go and consol Bex. That left Nick and Jonas clinging to my sides, and - as much as Zach hated me – he stood close behind me.

"Are we going to have to walk like this all the time?" I asked and I could tell that Zach was rolling his eyes, even without looking at him. "Because, wouldn't it be more conspicuous if we acted like regular people?" I quickly added and they shuffled nervously.

I got the feeling that they didn't do the _normal _thing very often. "She's right?" Zach said and I looked over my shoulder. His eyes were as hard as ever, but his smirk looked a bit less evil.

"Thank you." I said

He smirked before saying, "Don't get used to it." all the evil quickly rushing back to his features.

"IN HERE!" Macey yelled and then ran in to the closest shop.

"Wow, this is going to be a long day." I sighed and Grant laughed.

He leaned close before whispering, "You have no idea." In a menacing voice. Zach pushed me forwards and I shivered at the feeling behind the shove. "ZACH!" Grant hissed and Zach just smirked.

The waiting was the worst part. It was AGONIZING!

Grant, Zach, Jonas, Nick and I waited and waited, until... "CAMMIE!" Macey screeched and I shivered at her tome before standing up.

"It's better for all of us if you go." Nick smiled, and if anyone knew Macey he did. "GO." he hissed.

I correct myself. The next three hours were the WORST part. It was absolute and utter torture, I would rather have a year with Zach than go through the changing and unchanging – and repeat, a thousand times – any day of the week.

"We are done!" Macey exclaimed about a year later and we all smiled happily and then stood up. FINALLY! I thought, but believed it would be a sensible idea not to say that – because when Grant did, he nearly lost an eye.

We walked out of the shop and then, all of a sudden, it was raining people in black suits. I tried not to laugh at the clichéd-ness off it all and managed to succeed because they had soon got all of my friends surrounded at gun point.

They had left me for last, and a tall man in a black balaclava – still trying not to laugh – stepped surely towards me. "Please let the go." I said and Zach shook his head slightly. "Please." I said and the man in front of me laughed.

"Run." Zach managed to get out but I didn't listen.

"Please." He was still walking towards me and I took a step forwards too. _What are you doing?_ My more sensible side screamed to the stupid part of my brain. _He's going to kill you and then the rest!_ I stopped moving and realised that he had too.

All of them were staring at me and Zach took this as his chance to make a move. He jerked his foot up, and needless to say, that guy was not going anywhere – for a long time. With one down all hell broke loose and gunfire rang out. I felt a searing pain in my side and I let out a scream. "OW!" I yelled and I fell to the floor.

"Stay with me Cammie." Zach whispered as he caught me and pulled me over to the side. Over his shoulder I could see the fight. The shopping city was now abandoned and the fight was spreading across the whole of the ground floor open areas. "It's just a scrape. Suck it up!" Zach hissed in to my ear and I had to fight the urge to punch him where it would hurt most.

"Piss OFF!" I yelled and he backed away. "OW!" I screamed and he turned and walked away, I clutched my hand to my side, the white of my skirt becoming soaked with red. It was just a scrape but it hurt like hell.

"Cammie." Liz yelled and she ran over to me, Zach was nowhere to be seen and I had a feeling that he had re-immersed himself in the fight. "Hold this." She said and she handed me the edge of my shirt. I held it up and she stuck a dressed plaster on to my side.

"Thanks." I said as it started to feel better.

"Quick heal strips." She smiled and I laughed. "I invented them myself." She said proudly and I smiled. "Come on." she said and she helped me up. We walked towards the exit but our path was blocked by another balaclava clad person, brandishing a gun and looking a little bit volatile.

"Crap." Liz cursed and I turned to see another one behind up.

"Shit." I said and we turned so we were back to back.

**I hope that this chapter was ok, and I will update soon :p**_** Please **_**review for me. I want to know if you guys like it and if there is anything that you want me to add or change. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Sorry about how short it is, but I've been practicing my ballet routine for my PE GCSE (an English exam.) if any of you guys know any sort of mimes – for doom/ death (I know it's a weird theme, but I'm going for a variation of the witch in sleeping beauty.) that I could use, it would be a great help. Well I know you probably want me to shut up, so here is the chapter... **

We circled each other, our backs pressed together and our hands held up in the ready position. I had no flipping idea what I was doing. Why couldn't they have at least warned me that this might happen?

"CAMMIE!" Bex yelled and she came flying towards us. There were three gun shots and two of the men in front of us fell to their knees, they were still trying to catch us.

Macey had joined us now and she was taking down another couple. She slapped white things on their arms and then they collapsed to the floor. Four down, four to go and I was still standing like a lemon in the middle.

I felt someone grab my arm and then I was pulled to the side. I looked over to see who it was and realised that it was _Zach._ "Come on." He said and he pulled me outside.

"But what about everyone else?" I asked as he shoved me in to a car.

"We need to protect you, brining you here was a mistake." He said and he revved the engine. "Seatbelt." He yelled as he stamped on the accelerator and we sped on to the motorway. 

"What if they don't make it?" I asked and he grunted a response that I couldn't properly hear, but it sounded like _'I wish you were dead instead of them.'_ Hurtful! "Slow down." I said but he completely ignored me.

"Get in the house." He said as soon as I stepped out of the car and I was about to turn around a yell at him, when six people ran towards us.

"GET IN THE HOUSE!" Macey yelled as she sprinted towards us and I dashed in to the house, standing to the side as seven people followed and then I slammed the door. Zach pressed his palm on a scanner – that was not there a minute ago – and then thick metal slats fell down over the doors and the windows.

"We should be okay for now." Grant said and then he took my hand, pulling me towards the living room.

"From now on," Macey started when everyone piled in, and I looked up at her. "You are going to have lessons with all of us." She had taken charge and there was no arguing with her. "Bex will teach you how to fight, Liz will teach you all the smart lessons," she paused, "Jonas will teach you computer stuff, Nick and me will help you with learning how to disguise yourself, Grant will..."

"Why didn't you give me something to do?" he asked and Macey looked like she was trying hard to figure something out.

"You can... what can you do?" she asked after another pause.

Grant looked slightly hurt but brushed it off, "I can teach her how to use weapons." He said hopefully, I think it was his excuse to show off and shoot a box as many times as he wanted.

"You and Zach will teach her how to shoot." Macey finished and I put up my hand. "Cammie?" she asked and I faltered before speaking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course, you need to learn how to... well, how to be like us."

"No, not the lessons." I looked in Zach's direction. "He'll probably end up shooting me rather than teaching me how to shoot."

"He's harmless, and if he knows what's good for him he will BEHAVE!" she yelled the last part.

Bex pushed him towards me, "I will behave." He said but he was still glaring at me. Wow, this is an improvement, at least he wasn't snarling.

**I promise I will update again soon :) and it will be a lot better. Should I do a Zach POV? Just tell me who's POV you would like to see and I might be able to work it in. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this – unfortunately. **

"Let's do this." Bex yelled at me as I stepped on to the lawn in front of the house. "Come on, I'll go easy on you." She smirked; I could already tell that she had no intention of sticking to her word. I was about to get pummelled until my blood was thoroughly mixed in to the soil. This was going to be fun! "Hold your arms out, in a ready position." She smiled, albeit evilly, and then said, "Take a swing at me."

I was concerned for my limbs – I really did want to keep them attached to my body. "Come on." She tried to tempt me in to it and when that didn't work she brought out the insults. "I bet you hit like a little girl." Still not going to work, (because in all fairness, I probably did – hit like a girl, I mean!)

"I like my face exactly the way it is, thank you." I smiled and then she took a swing at me, which was a low blow. I just about avoided her arm and then dodged out of the way as she tried to roundhouse kick me. "Bex, be realistic. How am I supposed to fight an amazing fighter like you?" I asked and she smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear Cameron." She smirked as her fist came in to contact with my face. I immediately took a whack and her exposed side and she doubled over. "Bloody hell, Cam." She looked at me approvingly, _please let this be over!_ I begged, but I was having no luck today.

We carried on fighting for another hour, and then Bex's pace finally slowed down. "I'll give you twenty minutes before you have your lesson with Grant," she paused. "And Zach." She tacked on to the end, making my groan.

"You don't have any bullet proof helmets do you?" I asked and she sighed.

"He won't hurt you." She smirked as she followed me inside. I was slightly limping as Bex skipped along happily. "Other wise, I will kill him." She smiled and I pulled the freezer open.

I slammed an icepack on to my bruised leg and propped it up on the table in front of me. "Ahh." I sighed when the coolness released the knots in my muscles. Fighting with Bex was not only painful, but it was EXTREMILY scary.

"It's going to get better." She said and then she pulled me up.

"HEY!" I yelled and she laughed as she pulled me to my room. "I thought I got twenty minutes."

"You do, but you have to get changed. You look like a mess." She handed me a pair of Khaki trousers and a black cami. "Ok." She said and then walked out.

At least this lesson can't be worse than getting beaten to a pulp. I felt like I had just been put in to a blender, not that I knew what that felt like – but I imagined it felt something like how I was feeling now.

I grabbed a button down shirt and slipped that on as I walked out in to the living room. Grabbing the fallen icepack and holding it to my face I looked around. As soon as I had parked my bum on a stool I was being pulled to my feet and out of the door.

Grant grabbed the ice pack and shoved it back in the freezer, "You might need it later after Zach's done with you." He smirked and then turned to pull me out of the door.

Grant pulled me around the corner, to where Zach was waiting. The outhouse was the abandoned building at the end of the garden and had been set up with moving targets. This was going to be fun – well, for him anyway.

He held up a Glock 19 – they type of guns that most law enforcers carry – and my face paled. He smirked. This _was not _going to be fun.

"Catch." He said and he threw it to me. It didn't look like I was going to move, so Grant put out his hand and caught it easily. "It's not loaded." He said and I smirked.

"Don't think I could handle it." I asked.

He answered, "Not really."

"It was a statement, not a question." I growled and he smirked before turning from me, I raised my eyebrows and then walked towards the outhouse doors. "Aren't you coming?" I asked without turning around and I heard his footsteps following me.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Grant asked me and I shrugged, who was I kidding?

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zach asked me and I smirked.

"Put the bullets in it." I said and I handed him the gun back. He loaded it and then handed it to me.

I had no flipping idea what I was doing! I just hope that I could at least get it somewhere on the target, I tried to channel the confidence from wherever it was hidden. Let me tell you, it did how work. AT ALL!

This was going to be a horrific scene that I hoped that I could have avoided, but what fun would that be?

"Are you going to shoot?" Zach asked, I was just standing there with my hands raised in front of me. The gun on target, but my fingers unwilling to pull the trigger.

Zach POV

She didn't have a clue what she was doing, I internally smirked. Grant had walked out, said that he was going to find Bex and so it was only me and _her. _I laughed and she straightened her back, trying to look like she knew exactly what she was doing.

I walked up to her and placed my hand over hers on the gun. Messing with her was going to be fun; I had no idea why I hated her so much. There was just something about her that made me angry; it was like if I let her in she would be able to see straight through me.

And there was also the fact that she almost got us both killed.

She shivered as my arms wound around her, holding on to the gun and slightly pressing the trigger down. I felt her fingers move slightly and then I was watching the bullet soar out of the end on the gun. The shell dropped on to the floor at our feet and I moved away from her.

She shivered again and I had to suppress the laugh that wanted to cascade from my mouth. "You had no idea what you were doing." I stated and she sighed.

"What do you want from me Zach?" she asked and I looked in to her eyes. "Do you want me to get on my knees and apologize for what I did?" _that would be very nice_ I thought, but didn't say, because that was probably not what she wanted to hear. Emotional girls were not my thing, and I really couldn't deal with a crying girl. That would just be awkward for both of us. "Because as far as I'm concerned," she started and her eyebrows knitted together. "Hell would have to freeze over before I even considered apologizing." She turned, placing the gun gently on the floor.

"Even if hell did freeze over it would still be less frigid than you." I said and she turned.

"At least I'm not a cold hearted jerk," she paused, looking at the ceiling as she said, "Didn't you ever think about what I was going through."

"Oh, here comes the speech from the spoiled little brat." I said even though my brain was telling me to keep quiet, these insults were flowing free. "Oh my life is so fricking hard, I have everything I could ever want. I have people risking their lives for me, but I still want more."

"I can't go home, I don't know where my parents are, you hate my guts." She screamed and I laughed – what, it just slipped out. "I didn't ask you to do this." She stated and I felt my eyebrows rise.

"I couldn't give a damn about what you want. I am doing my job!" I yelled back and she just turned around.

"I know you don't give a damn, but you don't have to make my life hell too." She took a step away from me, "And just so you know, I wish you would just go and die in a hole somewhere, it would make my life so much easier."

I followed her with my eyes and when she was gone I turned and smashed my head on the wall. Why the hell did I just do that? I'm never going to hear the end of this.

**I hope that I did an ok job on Zach's POV. If it sucks tell me and I can try to make it better, remember to hit the little button and review so I know what you are thinking :) the more reviews the better the story! And if you asked if there will be any Zammie – wait and see! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I hope it's ok. :P **

Cam POV

I let a tear fall as I stormed towards the house, then I angrily rubbed it away because I didn't want to waste my time crying for Zach. "What's wrong?" Grant asked, but I couldn't talk to anyone, I just stormed past him and slammed the door to my room. "ZACH!" Grant roared and I tried to block their conversation by shoving my head in to my pillow.

"Cammie?" There was a quiet tap on the door, and then Liz's head appeared. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked and I shook my head. "Well, when you do." She smiled sweetly and then gently shut the door.

I sighed, "Why am I upset? He means nothing!" I tried to tell myself.

"Yeah, he means nothing." Bex marched in to the room and I laughed. "Great timing right?" she asked and I couldn't help letting everything fall away from my mind. Except it was brought back when Bex held up an outfit and a curling iron. "You look like hell." She told me and my eyebrows rose.

"Hurtful." I said and she just shrugged.

"It's the truth." She smirked and I just gave in. Well, what was I supposed to do? I already knew what Bex was capable seen as I was on the receiving end of the punches.

I sat down and shut my eyes, trying to block everything out.

Zach POV

"ZACH!" Grant bellowed and – if I'm completely honest – I was a little scared right then. "What the crap did you do to her?"

"I don't know." I thought that acting dumb might be more beneficial, "She just started crying." I lied and he glared, not believing a word of it.

"Don't lie to me." His eyes were dark and he hunched his shoulders, ready to attack if he needed to.

"I don't know." I repeated and sank to the floor. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Why can't you lighten up?" Grant asked and I shrugged as he took the seat next to me.

"Being this much of a jerk takes practice; I can't just let it go." I joked, but Grant didn't look like he was in the mood to laugh, he looked like he was in the mood to kill me.

"Just go and apologize." Grant said and I stood up.

"Why should I?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because, she hasn't seen her parents in two weeks, she's had to leave everything behind and now she has to put up with a jerk like you." He stood up as well.

"Fine." I shuffled in to the hall.

Cam POV

"Put this on." Bex said and she handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm going to run and get Macey." She shut the door quietly after herself.

I stripped down in to my underwear and then picked up the jeans, suddenly, the door burst open. "Bex!" I yelled and then when I looked up it was definitely not Bex. "ZACH!" I screamed and he just stood there staring. "Get out you moron." I looked at him and then quickly grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around my body. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled and then I slammed the door in his face.

Out of all the guy's why did it have to be him. I was never going to hear the end of this. EVER!

Zach POV

That could not have gone any better! I mean she could have been dressed. But what fun would that have been?

"Hey, did you apologize?" grant asked and I shrugged.

"No she was half naked." I smirked and Grant walked up to me.

"You complete idiot!" he smacked the back of my head – well, it could have been worse, it could have been Bex. "You know you should have knocked."

"Knocked where?" Bex asked as she walked in to the room. _Oh shit! _"Oh yeah, you just walked in on Cammie getting dressed." I flinched before she could hit me. "Why did you flinch?" she asked and I looked at her disbelievingly.

"You were going to hit me." She started to walk away and then I straightened up. As soon as I did, her hand made contact with the back of my head. "What the hell?"

"It's no fun if you know it's coming." She smirked and then walked away.

"You deserved it mate." Grant slapped my back and then walked away.

**I hope that this is OK, please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the quicker I update! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**I hope that you guys like this chapter. And please hit that button at the end that say 'review.' I want to know what you think! :) Enjoy! **

Cam POV

"Rule number one!" Macey yelled at me and I straightened up, out of my reverie and back in to the lesson that she was trying to teach me. "Cammie are you listening to me?" she asked and I jerked up again.

"Sure." I smiled and then she turned back to the pictures of Bex and Liz in Macey-approved-outfits that were flashing across the screen. "But..." I trailed off as her eyebrows rose. "I don't see what knowing that red and pink clash is going to help me do."

"Child!" She screamed and I inched my chair away from her. "You need to be prepared!"

"Oh, look at the time." I looked at my imaginary watch. "Time for my lesson with Grant." I jumped out of my chair and sprinted to the door.

As I was bounding down the corridor, I heard a faint cry of "CAMERON!" behind me and then a half hearted, "You are going to ruin that outfit." I laughed to myself and then smacked in to something hard.

"OW!" I rebounded of whatever I had hit and when I looked up my cheeks instantly reddened. "What?" I asked as Zach looked me up and down and then laughed before turning and walking out of the front door and to the barn.

I slammed my foot in to the wall, to try and relieve my anger, momentarily forgetting that it would hurt. A lot! "Shit." I sighed and then limped to the door.

"Even I could have told you that was a bad idea." Nick piped up from his position on the sofa and I grunted and response before walking out of the room.

Zach POV

She stepped in to the barn and I watched her face fall when she saw me with a knife in my hand. "I decided that I was a bit bored with guns." I smirked when she rolled her eyes.

My hand flew forwards releasing the knife from my grip, I watched its path and then it stuck in to the wall. The wall that was, coincidently, right next to Cammie's head. "AHHH!" she yelled and she did a weird arm gesture, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oops." I smirked and she seethed, her eyebrows scrunched adorably and her eyes shining. There is no way that I just called her adorable. No flipping way in hell.

She opened her mouth and then yelled, "OOPS WHAT? DID IT SLIP? I didn't think so! And it was definitely did not move out of your hand on its own!"

"It didn't hit you, did it?" I asked calmly and she stamped her foot.

"That is not the point, and you know it!" she marched in to the room, right until she was up in my face. "You did it on PURPOSE!" she yelled.

I moved my face closer to hers and yelled, "YES I DID!" she took a step back. "Happy?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It's always better to know the truth." She smirked. "At least I know that I can get you to confess that you did that." She laughed and I cursed under my breath. She was better than I thought she was.

No she WASN'T! You are _always_ going to be the best! I reassured myself and then grabbed another knife from the link on my belt.

Grant POV

I sprinted to the shed and watched as Zach went to get a knife from his belt. Oh SHIT!

He would never! There is no way... oh he just did. Human target practice.

What is wrong with him? Wow, she is angry. She walked up to him, yelling. She finally got him to confess what he did. "You rule Cammie." I said out loud but I don't think that they heard. That boy _needs _to be taken down a peg.

I thought that it was about time that I got involved, because I saw Zach start to reach for another knife. "YEH!" I yelled as I walked in, "Knife practice." I eased the knife that Zach had thrown out of the wall and then handed it to Cammie. "There is nothing better than, Human. Target. Practice." I said, pausing after each word so that Zach knew what was coming.

"She doesn't even know what she's doing, man!" Zach stated and I laughed.

Cammie voiced what I was thinking, "It's even more fun when you don't know where the knife is going to go."

"And when there's a possibility of someone dying. I added and Zach's face paled. "Then apologize." I said and he scowled.

"I would rather take the knife a hundred times." He smirked and I laughed.

"You ready then Cammie?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure!" she smirked and Zach looked pleadingly at her, but she just ignored him.

"Fine I'm sorry." He yelled and she dropped her arm, then she raised it quickly and threw it.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled at the same time as the knife hit home. **(A/N**:**I was going to end it here, but I'm feeling generous! :p)**

"What?" She asked and when I looked at Zach I realised that there was no bloody mess. Instead there was the normal cocky jerk.

"Oh!" I was a little taken aback.

"My grandpa taught me how to throw knives back on the farm in Nebraska." He face turned sad. "My Grandparents are ok, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Your mum wants to talk to you." Zach added and she flicked her head to him, and he added, "Thank you for not killing me." Wow, that took a lot out of him. He actually apologized on his own.

Cam POV

"My mum?" I asked and Grant nodded again. "Can I talk to her?" I asked and Zach walked out of the barn, I followed him slowly. He led me back to the house and handed me a phone.

"Speed dial one." He told me and my heart fluttered as I pressed the button.

It rang and it rang. It rang ten times before someone picked up. "They have to trace the call." Zach told me and I nodded.

"Cammie?" I heard and tears spilled down my face.

"Mum?" I tried not to let my voice break, but I couldn't help it. Everything was too overwhelming. I watched as Zach tried to decide whether to leave or to stay and comfort me. He decided to stay and I didn't want to force him to go. "Mum? Where are you? When can I come home?" I asked and I heard her sigh.

"I need you to stay where I know you are safe." She spoke clearly so that I would know there was no arguing with her decision. "I need to know that my whole family is safe."

"But-" she cut me off.

"No buts!" she said sharply and I winced as her voice cut right in to me. "Zach is there to protect you, and there is no way that you are getting out of that house, until I say so." How the hell did she know that Zach was getting on my last nerve?

"I can't take it anymore!" I said and Zach glared at me.

"Why what did you do?" she asked and I opened my eyes in shock.

"ME!" I all but yelled and I could hear her smiling.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. And I need you to stay where you are safe." She said and then I sighed. "Pass me Zach." How did she know he was here?

"Love you mum." I said and she sighed.

"I love you sweetie, and this should be over soon." She spoke gently. I held out the phone to Zach and his face paled.

I smirked as he took the phone. "Yes ma'am." He repeated several times before hanging up and glaring at me. "Well it looks like you are going to be staying for a while, you might as well settle in." He laughed; it was my turn to glare. "I'm going out." He said and I nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Why the crap would I care?" I asked and he shrugged before slamming the door behind himself.

**What do you think? I hope that you guys like it. Loving it is also good :) Please; please review, because I want to know what you think. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to tell me, or if you want me to change or add anything. :p **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hope you like this chapter! :p**

Cam POV

I flicked on the TV and watched as the news flashed different headlines. I watched the major headlines and then switched over. There was officially NOTHING on.

I heard the door slam open and then looked around.

Zach limped in to the room. "Oh my god!" I gasped when I saw his face, the bruises stretched from his temple all the way to his jaw on both sides. Jumping off my seat at the counter, I ran up to him, "What happened?" I asked and I took the bag off his shoulder – having to dump it on the floor quickly because it was so heavy.

"Why do you care?" he spat at me as he wiped a trickle of blood from his face. "Where's Grant?" he asked and I shrugged as I grabbed the first aid box from the cupboard.

"In the barn, I think." he looked at me. "Sit down." I said and I help him ease himself in to the stool. "This is going to hurt." I muttered as I put some sort of alcohol based disinfectant on a cotton pad. "What happened?" I asked again.

He looked up at me and then shook his head slightly, "I went in to town, I had to get away from..." he trailed off.

"Me?" I added and he laughed.

"From you." He stopped again and I looked in to his emerald eyes, trying to find what was hidden there.

I sighed, "And?" I asked, this was like getting blood out of a stone, it never happens.

"And, what do you think happened?" he was going cold again, for two minutes I got to see the real Zach Goode. It's better than nothing, I guess.

"Fine." I said and I started to walk away, "I don't need this, I was trying to be nice." I said and I threw the bottle of disinfectant at him. "Next time, I won't flipping bother."

"Sorry." He said and he tried to stand up.

I motioned for him to sit and he sat, for once not arguing. "You could have just said that you didn't want to talk about it." I smiled and he laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked and I shrugged.

I gently touched his face and he winced. "What makes you think I'm being nice?" I asked as he winced again, "This is hurting you." I threw away the cotton pad and grabbed a new one.

"I'm sorry." He said and I smiled down at him, he tried to smiled but his mouth was twisted by the bruises there.

"It's cool." I smiled again and he nodded curtly. "Stay still." I said and he froze like a statue.

"Is this good?" he asked and I laughed.

"Perfect." I smiled and then we both fell in to a comfortable silence. I didn't know why I was finally deciding to tolerate his temperamental behaviour, but seeing him broken made me want to do everything I could to protect him.

Even though he had been such an insufferable jerk, I still think a little part of me felt like I could end up being friends with him. Except, he really had to have an attitude adjustment. "What's that?" I asked when I saw something leaking on to his t-shirt and then another blotch seeping on to his sleeve.

"Nothing." He tried to shake it off but the blotch on his arm kept spreading.

"Take this off." I said and he tried to get his shirt over his head but he couldn't. I helped his get his arm through the holes and then I pulled it over his head. "Oh." I said when I saw the wound on his arm.

"It's just a scrape." He smiled as I wet another cotton pad with the alcohol. I would have made an excellent doctor. There was another scrape on the side of his chest.

I cleaned them both off, he kept wincing and gritting his teeth, and then I dressed them with these ready to go plasters. "Done." I smiled and he tried to stand up. "No." I said and then I walked to his room and grabbed another t-shirt from his closet.

On my way out I noticed something on one of the pin boards. My face was mirrored thousands of times. There was one of me when I was shopping, one when I was walking up my driveway and others of when I was on my way to school. "Zach?" I asked when I walked back to him and he nodded.

I helped him pull on his shirt and he smiled up at me. "Yes?" he asked and I looked at the ground.

"How long were you guys following me for, Zach?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Quite a while." He admitted and I gritted my teeth.

"You knew what would be waiting for me and you let me go back there anyway?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I told you not to but you did anyway." He said and I kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"And then you blamed it on me, but you knew what was waiting for me." I said finally looking up at him, his eyes were angry but it was a different angry then before.

"I..." he trailed off but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Forget it." I said and I turned and walked away from him, down the corridor and into my room.

Zach POV

For once it wasn't awkward being around her, and then I have to go and mess it up. What is wrong with my huge mouth?

Should I go after her? We're not friends, and I doubt that she would want to see me now. Why the crap do I care? _Dude, you're turning in to a girl. _I told myself. _Bloody hell, what is wrong with you? _Great, I was having conversations with myself.

Today just couldn't be any better, sarcasm intended.

Then I felt a hand make contact with the back of my head, "What the hell did you do?" Bex yelled and I shrugged.

"Maybe, she's just PMS-ing. You get it all the time." I smirked, but Bex didn't see the funny side, that one earned me a slap in the face.

"That one if from Cammie." She said and I shrugged. "And this..." she punched me. HARD. "Is from me." She turned and walked away. What is wrong with all the girls in this house?

A couple more months and then she would be safe and we could leave her, and I could go back to my girl free life.

**Hey, thanks for all of you guys who are reviewing. Please review thanks :) **

**Do you guys want there to be Zammie. I want to know what you guys think so please review and tell me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this posted, and that it's really short, but I fractured my foot and had to spend a very long time in hospital. :)**

Cam POV

I lay down on my bed, the tears spilling from my eyes and I wiped them off, frustrated at myself for ever thinking that he could have been right.

I heard the door open and then heavy footsteps trailing across the carpet. I turned away from the door even further and didn't look to see who was there. I felt the springs of the bed groan and then the bed sank a little.

"Hey." Came Zach's voice from behind me and I inched towards the edge of the bed a bit more.

I stared at the wall in front of me, willing myself not to cry as I said "What?" I heard him sigh and I inched a bit more to the end of the bed. "Spit it out." I said after a long pause and he sighed again.

"I was wrong." He strained to get out, and I was so shocked that I didn't realise how close to the end of the bed I was. I started to turn around, but I was trying to fight against the force of gravity – something that you can never win at – and I dropped to the floor.

"AH!" I yelled and then I let out a little yelp as I smashed to the ground.

"HAHA!" Zach's thunderous laugh filled the room, and it was so contagious that I found myself joining in as I picked myself off the floor. "Anyway," he started after we had both stopped laughing and I had sat down on the floor, looking up at him. "I was wrong." He said again. Twice in the space of three minutes! It was a miracle.

"What?" I asked and he smirked – the Zach we all knew and hated was back!

"You heard." He said and then his smirk turned in to a proper smile, this time I was the one smirking.

"Yes, you were wrong." I stated and he laughed and then rolled off the bed – unlike me he put his feet out in time to catch his body.

"Don't push it, Cam." He walked to the door, resting his back on the frame as he said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I said as he turned, but he turned back again quickly as I started to speak again, "I know that was hard for you." And then I got up and shut the door, pressing my back against the frame and sliding down to the floor as I wondered if that actually really happened.

I opened my eyes to a scarily close jug of water. "You spoiled it." Bex told me as I tried to move as far away from the water as possible.

"Spoiled what?" I asked and she smirked. "Getting soaked with ice cold water?"

"How did you know?" she joked and then put the jug on the desk in the corner. "We are doing something special today." She said and then handed me a pair of jeans and told me to get dressed and ready to go.

I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

Zach POV

I grabbed some comms units of the counter and stuffed them in to my pockets. Liz had set them all up and they were ready to go. I picked up my sunglasses and put them on; looking this effortlessly good-looking is hard.

Cammie walked in to the living room and I pulled one of the comms back out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Nick didn't think that he could really teach you how to blend in here, so we are taking you out for a bit."

"Where to?" she asked and I smirked.

"That," I paused and then spoke again. "Bex wants it to be a surprise." I told her and then pulled her out in to the courtyard. The car was all ready to go and I walked over to the driver's side. "Get in." I told her as I started up the car and she did as she was told.

"Aren't we waiting for everyone else?" she asked and I shook my head.

"They've already left." I told her and she nodded. "They went to seal the area before you got there, I offered to stay behind and wait for you."

"I like this side of you." She said and I smirked.

"Yeah, not many people like the other side." I pulled out in to the road and started to drive off down the street. "This is a training exercise that will show us whether you have learnt anything. We as soon as we get there I'm going to call Bex and then the exercise will begin."

"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked and I laughed at her expression. At least being with her was less awkward, and she wasn't even that bad of a person.

"You, we, have to blend in. If they find us, you fail. If they don't after three hours then we win."

**I am trying to update quicker and making the chapters longer, but it's been a hectic week! Sorry again :p **


	15. Chapter 15

Cam POV

Zach pulled the car in to the lot and I started to open the door but Zach held up a hand to stop me. He picked up his phone and dialled speed dial 3. "Hey Bex." He spoke in to the phone, apparently she was yelling because he was holding the phone very far away from his ear. "Bex we're here." He cut her off and then motioned for us to get out of the car. "This way." He said and he grabbed my hand pulling me in to a nearby shop.

I always hated shopping, but being in a shop wasn't too bad. Especially when you are playing a major game of hide and seek and you could be caught at any time. Zach showed me all the tricks and we worked our way around the mall, doubling back on our selves, slinking through crowds and dogging an oncoming Grant who seemed to be taking a break in an ice cream parlour.

Zach said I was good at being a chameleon, the first compliment that he had given me. "Bex at ten o'clock." I whispered and I pulled him in to the nearest clothing shop, I watched her walk past the front of the store, muttering something in to a comms unit at the same time.

"That was close." Zach said and I laughed.

"Where to?" I asked and pointed to a large crowd that was passing the store front, we walked out of the shop and blended in to it, Zach's hand holding tightly to my shoulder.

I looked at the ground; not looking where you are going is always a stupid move. I smacked in to someone and when I looked up it was a boy, smiling slightly and holding on to my waist. "Careful." He said and I smiled and then pulled out of his grip.

"Sorry." I smiled and then looked around, trying to find Zach. Where the crap had he disappeared to? The prat had left me in the middle of a shopping city, not knowing where Bex, Macey and the others were, and he just decided to disappear.

"I'm Josh." He said and I nodded, still looking around for Zach, where the hell had he gone? When I find him I am so going to kill him.

"Cammie." I said and he smiled, he had a nice smile, it lit up his face and was one of those contagious smiles that made you want to smile too. I grinned and then looked at the floor, blushing.

"Are you ok?" he asked and I nodded, looking over to the east side, still trying to find him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got ditched." I smiled and then looked up in to Josh's face, he was still smiling and looking at me, and we were still standing in the middle of a lot of moving people. Not the best place to be.

He smiled and then grabbed on to the top of my arm, "Who would want to ditch you?" he laughed and I shrugged, he let go of me and pulled me in to a cafe. I saw Bex and Liz walk straight past me, followed quickly by Grant. Their eyes passed straight over me, maybe they expected me to be with Zach, and so did I for that matter. Or maybe, I was just that good.

**I know that it is **_**really **_**short and I am soooo sorry about this. But I have some time tomorrow and I will update it :) if you guys hate that I added Josh in this chapter you can totally tell me and I can rewrite or something x sorry again for the shortness and please review. I promise to update soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, this chapters a bit longer, and I will keep trying to make them longer :)**

"So?" I asked after Josh had ordered drinks and we had sat down, I sipped the coke in front of me and then traced the pattern on the side of the can.

"So." He repeated and I laughed. This was the calmest I had felt in a long time, it was like I didn't have to pretend to understand everything that he was saying like I had to with Liz, and I didn't have to act like I was enjoying myself like I had to most of the time back at the house with everyone. It was nice to just be with someone who was normal. "Do you come here often?" He asked and I laughed.

"Not really, I'm sort of under house arrest." I smiled and he nodded.

"Protective parents?" he asked and I smiled, I couldn't see any way around what I had said without lying. At least I could say this was good practice for my lying skills.

"Something like that." I nodded and he smiled like he understood. Boy, you have no idea what my life is like. "What about you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well I live here and I come here sometimes." He told me and I nodded, maybe he was using this as an escape from his normal life too. I smiled, this was a bit awkward. I hadn't had a lot of experience with boys; I was always the girl that people's eyes missed. Well, except for Josh I guess.

And Zach, I finally realised that he was standing there watching us, a weird expression on his face and then he shook his head, stuck his hands further in to his pockets and then walked away. I looked at my watch; I was half way in to the tree hours I had to spend avoiding everyone.

I watched as Bex and Grant made him, but he just shook his head and pushed them away before stalking away from them. "Are you ok?" Josh asked and I smiled, refocusing in to what Josh was saying.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded. "What were you saying?" I asked and he smiled, launching back in to his life story.

"What about you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"My parents work a lot, there is not much more than that." I said, if I started talking I knew that I would end up spilling stuff that I wasn't allowed to say to anyone. I watched Bex and Macey pacing on the other side of the Shopping City ground floor, I saw them muttering stuff to each other or to the comms units. "I have to go." I said quickly and then stood up, "This has been nice Josh." I smiled and then smiled sweetly.

"Will I see you again?" he asked and I smiled, looking between the door and Josh.

"Depends whether I'm allowed out." I said and then he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I shivered and then looked back out of the window. Bex and Macey had finally spotted me; Zach was standing next to them looking down at the ground but when he looked up his eyes pierced in to me. I shivered and then pulled away from Josh. "I really have to go." I said and he nodded.

"Do you have a mobile number?" he asked and I shook my head.

"My parents won't let me have one." I smiled and then looked at the floor, ashamed that I was lying and the mobile in my pocket – the one that Bex had given me a while ago, in case of emergency – was burning a hole in my leg.

"E-mail then?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'll see you around." I smiled and then walked out of the cafe and over to where everyone had met. I looked at them all, waiting for them to be angry.

"Who was that?" Bex asked, peering round me. Grant looked a little bit angry – they weren't officially together, but they might as well be – until Bex turned and laughed at his expression.

"Bex," Macey said and I flinched at her tone, it was sharp and scary and this is what I expected their reaction to be like.

Nick looked at Macey and then placed a hand on her shoulder, "What did you tell him?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing that couldn't be classed as normal." I said, trying to remember if that was true. "Well, I think I didn't."

"What exactly did you say?" Liz asked gently. Zach was still avoiding my gaze, I don't know why – he was the one who left ME!

"He asked me about my life..." I went through a play by play and after I was done they nodded.

Liz contemplated the damage and "You did well." She said smiling at me as she took my hand and pulled me towards the exit, everyone else following behind.

"And you are so good at hiding." Macey added.

Bex caught up, pulling Grant along by his hand. "Yeah," she paused and looked back at Zach. "If he hadn't told us where you were, we would never have found you."

"If he," I flicked my head towards Zach, "Hadn't left me alone than he wouldn't have had to, because I would have been with him."

Nick nudged him with his elbow, but he was back to the cocky – extremely irritating – Zach that he usually was. "We'll meet you back at the house." Jonas said and he pulled Liz towards a black car with tinted windows, Nick followed them while Bex, Macey and Grant took another car.

I guess that left me with Zach – Oh Joy! Sarcasm intended. Zach was already in the car, therefore I was standing alone in the car park. Zach rolled down his window and looked over the top of the sunglasses he had put on, at me. I looked at the ground as I walked to the passenger's side.

"So," I started but the icy glares that Zach was sending out of the window made me shut up. Let me just reinforce the point: that he left ME alone! Not the other way round.

Zach POV

I looked out of the window, trying hard not to look at her. I don't know why her being with _that guy_ made me so angry; I just think that if she could choose anyone she could find someone so much better. "So?" she asked, but I just kept staring out of the window.

_It's because you like her_. A small part of my brain told me and the idea was so crazy that I laughed, out loud. That made Cammie stare at me like I was crazy. _Great! Now she thinks you're an idiot. _"Shut up." I said, again with the out-loudness. _Great! Now she thinks you're being rude to her. _"I was talking to myself." I told he and she nodded. "Whatever." I said and then I pulled in to the drive way.

I got out of the car and then bleeped the keys after she had slammed her door and stalked past me. I wanted to call after her, but I knew that would be a stupid idea. What would I say? Hey I was just angry because I really hated that kid, for no obvious reason. "Cam." The word had escaped my mouth before I could even register that they were actually coming out.

"What?" she asked her voice soft and she smiled. Why was she so nice to me, when I was obviously a prat to her?

"You forgot your bag." I said – I totally lost my nerve - and she laughed.

"No I didn't." she said and then she smiled and held it up in front of her.

"Sorry, I thought you had." I walked up the driveway and past her, in to the house, past everyone staring at me, past McHenry when she said "What's your problem? Oh I get it." And then up to my room.

How could she know what I was thinking? I didn't even know what I was thinking.

**Liked it/ Loved it/ Hated it? **

**Please Review, I like hearing what you think :p any suggestions just review and tell me. **


	17. Chapter 17

Zach POV

I lay on my bed, trying to get enough nerve to go down – to where all of the others would be – and try and explain my reaction yesterday.

_Come on you are Zach Flipping Goode, _the smart part of my brain said, but why is it that you always end up not listening to that part. Like if the smart part of your brain said not to go and touch the _really_ poisonous snake, you would still do it anyway just to touch it. _The one that every girl falls over. _It tried again but the only thing that I had in response to that was that 'if every girl fell all over me, then why wasn't Cammie?' _a question that you can't answer up here!_ My brain was screaming at me.

"Good point." I said and I got up, I walked to the door, and then walked back. "COME on!" I said to myself and walked back to the door. "Stop being a girl." I told myself as I twisted the handle. I pulled open the door, put on my best cocky/sexy/probably-annoying smirk and walked down the stairs.

"It's him!" Grant said as I walked in to the room. I walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

Then Macey added, "The Zach we know, and hate is back!" Bex laughed, I looked around seeing who was there.

"Where's Cammie?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"She thinks you're angry at her." They said and I laughed.

"Psh...why would she think that?...Psh!" I scratched my head and looked at the floor.

Liz – for once – put her opinions out there. "Because you were a complete moron, and a jerk." She looked at me sweetly, while Bex and Macey looked at her shocked.

Jonas also looked shocked and I laughed at all of their faces. Macey looked pointedly at me and I sighed. She walked over to me and hissed, "Sort it out." Before she jerked her head to the corridor.

Then I walked out of the room, down the corridor and in to Cammie's room. "You could knock, you know." She said, barely looking up from the vogue that Macey had her studying.

"Homework?" I asked and she nodded, sighing at the same time and then she laughed. But as soon as it had come, it had gone again.

Cammie POV

"What did you want?" I asked and he shrugged. "Then why are you here?" I asked a different question, since he didn't know the answer to the first.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." He said and I nodded.

I looked at him, he was still smirking - I really need to invest in a lock. "Come to get angry and storm off again, because I could really do without your temperamental behaviour." I carried on flicking the pages like I couldn't care less.

"I am not temperamental!" he exclaimed, his smirk was dislodged for all of two seconds.

"Is that why you stormed off yesterday when I was with Josh?" I asked and he shrugged.

"So what was Jimmy like?" he asked and I laughed.

"You actually want to talk about _Josh?"_ I asked and he smirked.

"I don't want to talk about Jimmy, no." He said and I nodded, he came and sat on the bed next to me. I shifted up so that he would have enough space. "I guess I just wondered, why you chose him out of all the boys at the shopping city." He looked at me.

"Why do you care?" I asked, was it possible that we were having a moment?

"I don't care." He said, moment definitely gone. He stood back up and walked to the door.

Bex POV

"What the hell is his problem?" Nick asked as he walked past Zach and sat on the sofa next to Macey, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"He is obviously in love with her." Macey said mater-of-factly and we all stared at her, eyes wide open. "He was clearly jealous yesterday."

"We so have to get you to make a boy translator." Liz said and I laughed.

I looked at the corridor as Zach burst in to her room. "That would really help her." I said and I looked back towards everyone.

"I just don't think that he knows that he likes her." Macey added and we all looked back down the corridor to where the door was slammed shut.

"How can he not know?" Grant asked and I looked at Macey.

Her eyebrows, disbelievingly, "He sees her as his mission, and it would be showing a sign of weakness if he actually let himself become dependent on someone." Wow, she is good. It's like she knows everything, not that I would EVER tell her that.

"What happened to the cameras that you put in her room?" Liz asked, I almost jumped on her and hugged her – key word: Almost.

"Yes Lizzie." I said and she laughed.

Grant feigned looking worried and said, "Oh NO! They're rubbing off on you girl!" I laughed and then switched on the laptop.

"Find it." I said and Liz pulled up a screen.

We watched as he looked at her, the sound wasn't good so we had to try and lip read what they were saying. "Next time we are so putting bugs too, not just a camera."

"Who forgot to put the bugs?" I asked and Grant looked away suspiciously. I slapped the back of his head, but he just grabbed my waist and pulled me down to watch the screen.

"I am not temperamental!" Grant filled in for what Zach was saying.

"He is so temperamental!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Is that why you stormed off yesterday when I was with Josh?" Macey said what Cammie was saying.

"Yes." I said again and Nick slapped the back of my head. "HEY!" I yelled.

"What you can do it to us, and we can't do it to you?" he asked, he had a fair point. "We don't need a running commentary." He told me and I nodded.

"So what was Jimmy like?" Jonas asked in place of Zach.

I laughed, "He is so jealous." I said and looked around. Ok, good! No one looks like they are going to hit me. "OW!" I yelled as five hands came down on the back of my head. "I am going to get you all back for this." I muttered.

"You actually want to talk about _Josh?"_ Cammie.

"I don't want to talk about Jimmy, no." Zach. "I guess I just wondered, why you chose him out of all the boys at the shopping city."

"Ahh!" all the girls said.

"Why do you care?" Cammie.

"I don't care." Zach was back to being Zach.

WE turned away from the screen. "Seriously, can't he just tell her how he feels?" I asked, Macey just laughed and patted me on my head.

"Let me say the answer to this one." Liz piped up and I looked at, we were seriously rubbing off on her. "He's scared."

"Who's scared?" Came a familiar, cocky voice from behind us and we all put a hand on the laptop and slammed it shut.

"No one." Macey said calmly and she flopped on to Nick, curling her legs up and looking at Zach. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked herself. "Just go and tell her!" She was frustrated, and even though Nick put an arm around her, she still managed to wiggle out of his grasp, get up and push Zach all the way to outside Cammie's room. "DO it." I heard her say and we all stared at him expectantly.

But he just looked down, defeated and we all stared at him, "She wants someone like '_Jimmy'" _he put air quotes around his name – which we all knew he actually knew – and then stormed past us and out in to the front garden. I guess we have to go on pretending like he hates her.

Well, we could do that, or we could do things my way – insert evil laugh here!

**I know this isn't the best chapter, but I would still like you to review. Should there be Zammie soon? I was thinking like in the next few chapters? **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the Chapter and anything else you want to tell me :p**


	18. Chapter 18

Cammie POV

Zach walked out of the room and I folded the magazine in to my lap. I could hear him and Macey muttering, but I couldn't make out any of the actual words.

Someone smashed their hand in to the wall – probably Zach – but when I went to look outside, I saw a very angry Macey and a hole in the wall (it was going to take a lot of Plaster to fill that hole.) I gaped and she put her hand on my chin and then pushed it shut. "Don't gape Cammie," she said and she paused before talking again, "It's not an attractive quality." And with that she walked away.

She didn't get very far, before an angry looking Zach came storming in. A gun was held up in front of him and he walked closer to me. "Get behind me." He said and he pointed the gun to the front door – I was relieved (well, if someone with a gun walks up to you, wouldn't you be a bit panicky?) – And then he stuck a comms unit in his ear. "We have company." He told the other – about time!

"Who?" Grant asked and he whipped a gun from the back of his trouser – mental note, do not touch any of Grants weapons. "Let's get her out." He threw me the gun. EW! I caught it and then held it by my side.

"Emergency use only!" Nick told me as he ran to the window, trying to see who was out there. "Be careful." He said and I nodded.

"Cammie, we're going to get you out of here." Zach said and I nodded.

Jonas and Liz were working feverishly over their laptops; they pulled up a screen of four different angles from the cameras on the outside of the house. "Back door, the motorbikes are already there." Liz said, she didn't look up though."

"We'll hold off here." Bex said and Zach nodded, he took my hand and then pulled me to the back door. He stuck a key in to the black motorbike and then handed me a helmet.

Zach got on and held the bike steady as I got on behind him. "Hold on tight." He told me and I nodded.

Zach POV

I felt Cammie's hands wind around my waist and then I kick started the bike. I roared to life and I gave more gas to the engine. I could hear people coming round and then there were gunshots. I felt Cammie shiver and then press her head against my back.

"Ready?" I asked as three guys emerged from around the corner. I twisted the handle and the engine snarled, I smirked and then the bike shot forwards taking all three of them out in one go.

Cammie clutched on to me. "Tails." I hissed and I felt her turn her head, the helmet dug painfully in to my back. I swerved lanes, getting a LOT of beeping and angry yells, and we careered forwards. "Lost them?" I asked.

She yelled, "NO." Over the wind and then she screamed as I shifted places again. "Gone." She said after a few seconds and I smiled. I was Goode.

Liz POV

I watched as the people fell in to the house – literally fell through the windows. I watched as Macey pulled the trigger on one of them, hitting them in the arm and then slapping a napotine patch on him when he was down.

Bex yelled something like "God save him." And then charged - I would have hated to be the man cowering on the other end of Bex's blows.

Jonas grabbed my hands and we backed further away from the fight. But I crashed in to something and feel over, "Oopsie Daisies." I said and then stood back up; "OW!" was the next word out of my mouth as one of the intruders pushed me back down.

_BANG! _"Liz?" I heard Jonas calling me. "Liz? Are you ok?"

"Jonas did you shoot him?" Nick yelled over to us as he roundhouse kicked a guy in the head.

Jonas smiled happily, "Yep." He said and he helped me up, pulling us away from the fight – that was now seriously weighing in our favour. Did they send the newbies or something? A group of adults was getting the butts kicked by six kids – four if you don't count me and Jonas, and for some reason, people often don't.

Zach POV

I pulled din to the safe house, "Come on." I pulled Cammie off the bike and grabbed her had leading her to the door. "Quickly." I told her and I opened the door with the key that I had in my pocket.

I opened the door and pushed her in before me. She walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa, her face was solemn and her eyes were scared. I wanted to go over there and give her a hug, but I couldn't do it. I walked to the sofa and sat down.

She turned to me and then stood up, she started pacing. "They're going to be ok right?" she asked and I nodded, even though I had no idea. She sat down next to me. Her hands were folded in her lap and she put her head on my shoulder as she tried to keep her tears back.

I put an arm around her shoulders and sighed and she moved closer in to me, I tried to breathe normally. _She doesn't like you. _I told myself as she put her arms around me and hugged my waist. "Cammie." I said and she looked up at me. "There's something that I want to tell you." She pulled away from me and looked in to my eyes. "It's really hard for me to say." I muttered, her gaze made me shift uncomfortably.

I was about to speak when the door slammed open, I swore in Japanese and looked to see who was there. "Grant, Nick, Macey, Bex!" Cammie yelled and got up to hug them. I kicked the table and looked at the people watching me. "Liz, Jonas." Cammie gave them hugs as well.

"Sorry." Macey mouthed and I nodded.

**What did you think? Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Please review!**

**Quick question: How do you pronounce Goode? Is it like Go (as in you go) + ed, or Good + ee, or something else. (This is not a trick question; I just want to know if I pronounce it differently.) **


	19. Chapter 19

Cammie POV

I ran over to everyone as they burst through the door. They were ok! I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding as I embraced all of them. "Are you all ok?" I asked and they all nodded and walked over to the sofa.

I sat down at the base of the sofa and leaned my head back, just realising that I was leaning on Zach's legs. "Sorry." I mumbled and started to move.

"It's cool." He said, but I still moved anyway. I scooted along until I was in front of Macey who had her legs tucked underneath her.

"So what happened?" I asked and they spent the next twenty minutes telling us what had happened. I looked at my watch – Liz had been trying to teach me how to use my internal clock but I hadn't got the hang of it yet. "I'm off to bed." I told everyone and stood up, stretching slightly.

"Do you know what room you're in?" Macey asked and I shook my head. "I'll–" she started but Zach interrupted quickly.

"I'll show her." He stood up and led me to the staircase. "Do you want me to take your bag?" he asked and I handed the small suitcase that Macey had packed for me and he took it, walking up the stairs and along the corridor. "Here." He said and he stopped outside a blue painted room.

He looked like he wanted to say something so I waited and waited, and waited. "Goodnight." I finally said and I shut the door.

"Cammie." I heard him say through the door and I nodded.

Then I remembered I couldn't see him, "Yeah?" I asked and he sighed, I opened the door.

"I need to talk to you." He said and I smiled.

"I figured as much." I smiled and he nodded. I tried not to laugh because I figured that what he wanted to say was important, but the expression of his face was hilarious.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that-" he started and then he shook his head and began to walk away.

I looked after him he had taken his first step when I called, "Zach," he turned back. The next thing I knew he had his hand on my face and his lips were on mine. For the first few seconds I was stunned, and then I realised that I was sort of, well, I was just standing there.

He pulled away, and as soon as he had I wanted his lips back on mine and his arm around me. "Sorry." He muttered and then he started to walk away.

"Zach!" I said laughing. "Where are you going?" I asked and he turned back, his smirk was back in place and he walked back to me. "I'm gathering that, what you wanted to say was that?" I asked and he nodded.

"I really like you Cammie." He said and I smiled.

I stepped towards him and leaned close to his face, "I really like you too." I said, and the word was barely out before his lips captured mine again and his arms snaked around my waist.

I put my arm around his neck and smiled against his lips, "Finally." He whispered when he pulled away and I smirked.

"Zach?" I asked and he nodded. "You could have told me before." I said and he smiled.

Zach POV

"I know, but I was just scared." I told her and she smiled.

She nodded and then said, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Sure." I said and I pulled her back in to a hug, but I couldn't tell her everything.

I couldn't tell her that my mum was the leader of the Circle of Cavan (the people who were after her.), I also couldn't tell her that I was part of that organisation for a long time, I couldn't tell her why they were after her – because I didn't know - I couldn't tell her exactly how I felt about her (how much I liked her because that could be dangerous for both of us.)

Evidently, there was a _lot_ of stuff that I couldn't tell her. She pulled away from me and smirked. "Of course I know that I can tell you anything." I said and she smiled and then nodded before retracting in to her room and shutting the door. "I love you." I whispered to the door and then walked away.

This was going to end up badly, there was no way out of this. My mother wouldn't stop until she had Cammie in her clutches and I was pretty high on that target list – so together we were like one of those flashing lights, screaming 'Come and get us! We are here!' – And the only place I could take her was a _very _long way away and was – coincidently – where we were not supposed to go, because Cammie was not supposed to EVER know about it.

I shut my eyes and slammed my head against the wall; I would figure it out, wouldn't I?

Cammie POV

I shut my eyes and pulled the covers closer around me, I smiled. For once I was properly happy.

"Cammie?" there was a whisper.

"Macey?" I asked and someone pushed back the covers and lay down next to me. "What's up?" I asked and she breathed deeply.

"Nothing." She said and I waited for her to speak again. "Did Zach speak to you?" she asked and I nodded, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Are you alright? I just wanted to see how you are holding up about everything." She said and I smiled.

"I'm ok." I tried to reassure her, but she didn't look like she believed me as she rolled off my bed and walked to the door.

"Night Cam." She whispered and.

"Night Mace." I rolled over so that I was facing the wall and I shut my eyes.

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but i hope it's alright. please review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Cam." Zach said as he walked through my open door in the morning.

I smiled up at him as he walked closer to me, "Hey." I said, walking back to the closet – Macey approved, of course – and pulled out a grey jumper. "What's up?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if you were up." He said and he sat down on the edge of my bed. _Did he want to talk about last night? Did he think it was a mistake? Oh my god! He thought it was a mistake._ I looked out of the window and then back towards him. "Do you want to go downstairs and get some breakfast?" he asked and I nodded.

"Come on." I said and I walked out of the room first. I sat down at the counter as he whipped up some batter. "Thanks." I smiled as he set the plate down in front of me.

"Eat." He told me and I cut some off with my fork, he had seen me eat so many times – so why did I suddenly feel so self conscious in front of him.

"We have to go!" Macey came charging in to the room.

Zach pulled open a drawer and grabbed a knife as he asked, "Who's here?"

"There are NO good shops!" Macey screamed and Zach sighed before shoving the knife back in to the drawer, Macey was lucky that she didn't have a knife sized hole in the middle of her forehead.

"That is not a reason to move!" I exclaimed and she looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "That is _never_ a reason to move."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say to Macey, what the hell was I thinking? Answer: I wasn't thinking! "That is always a good reason to move!" she yelled, walking really close to me. I just thanked every Supreme Being that she was on the wrong side of the counter for the knives; I did not want that knife sized hole in my head. "What kind of _girl_ are YOU!" she ended up screaming the end of the sentence.

"A normal one." Zach muttered under his breath, but it wasn't low enough.

Macey's outraged eyes turned to him. She never really liked Zach, and I doubt that she was going to be crazy about him after that comment. "Are you saying that I am NOT NORMAL, Zachary Goode?" she asked.

I picked up my plate and moved towards the couch, one less potentially harmful thing that she could throw at Zach – me obviously, but I didn't want her to ruin the pancakes either! Zach is a really good cook, you wouldn't think so, but he is.

"Macey calm down!" I told her from my safe position, the comforting arms of the sofa. She turned to me and then took a deep breath.

"My anger is a balloon and I'm letting it fly away!" **(A /N my official favourite quote ever... from cougar town!) **"Ok." She smiled and then walked to the entrance. "Only because if I killed you, it would crush Cammie." And with that she turned and walked up the stairs.

This was so going to be a weird day!

Zach POV

I was still battling with myself. What should I do? Should I protect her? Or should I follow orders? I could take her away on my own, and protect everyone else. Or I could get everyone to try and help me infiltrate the CoC head quarters.

Every option had the possibility of someone dying. And Cammie would be in danger either way. I finished washing up – normally I would leave that for Grant – and then turned to Cammie.

"I want to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan." I told her and she looked at me with blank eyes. "The group that's after you, it's run by my mother." She started to back away from me, and when I went to touch her she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told her and she nodded, but her posture was still stiff and she was still sitting just out of my reach.

Way to go Zach, she now hates you. Thank you so much mother! I cursed her silently in my head.

**Sorry for the really late update, and for the short and probably quite suckish chapter. But please review and tell me what you think! Love K :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know that it is kind of short, but i promise to make the next one longer :)**

Cammie POV

I smiled as I sat down on the sofa, watching as Macey and Zach argued. Finally, Macey looked over to me and then said, "Only because if I killed you it would crush Cammie." And then she walked up the stairs.

"I want to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan." He walked over to me as he said this. "The group that's after you, it's run by my mother." NO!

This is it; he's going to kill me. And I thought that he loved me, as if someone as stunning as him could love someone as plain as me. How could I not see this before?

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told me and I nodded slightly, still on edge. Of course he was going to hurt me. He was a spy! It's what he does. And if he had to choose between me and his mum, I bet he would choose his mum. _Oh my god! _I finally realised what was sitting right in front of me, _his mum told him to come here, befriend me, gain the trust of every one. It was us he was infiltrating...why am I still saying this in my head? _

"Your mum sent you here, didn't she?" I asked him. His eyes looked wary; I was scared of what he might say.

"I...I" he started; I didn't want to hear the answer. "I used to go to a school–"

I cut him off, "What the frick has that got to do anything?" I yelled and he flinched from my tone.

"Just listen!" ye yelled back and sat down on the sofa next to me, he tried to grab on to my hand but I inched away from him and he just placed his hand on the sofa in between us, like a silent invitation. "I used to go to a school, that trained people up to be assassins." I gasped, I'm not sure why. This shouldn't come as a shock; his mum was the leader of a group of assassins/ rouge spy's for crying out loud, it was only natural that he would be like them too.

"Oh great, a family of assassins trying to kill me! Is this the part where you spill all of your secrets and then tell me that you have to kill me anyway? Because if you don't mind, I would really like to skip this part, I have plans with Macey." I said backing towards the door_, make a run for it _I screamed at myself, _and tell everyone you can about him, RUN! _But just as the thought had popped in to my head, I slammed in to Zach. Did I say what I was thinking out loud? I wondered as he grabbed on to my and pulled me back to the sofa.

"Zach, man..." Grant trailed off as he walked in to the room, he saw our expressions and then shut the door behind him. "You told her didn't you?" he asked and Zach nodded sombrely. "Did you tell her what they want with her? Or where her mum and dad are?"

"YOU KNOW WHERE MY PARENTS ARE!" I screeched and Zach slammed his fist in to the table.

Grant looked between us with a sheepish smile on his face, "Guess you didn't tell her that part." He laughed and then darted out of the room, the door flying shut behind him.

"I want to see my mum and dad!" I yelled and he sighed.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." I nodded quietly, knowing that if I would only get my way if I cooperated. "I was trained to be just like my mother," he continued as if we had had no interruptions. "And when I was fourteen my mother started hunting you, and I taught to hate you."

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. "Then, when my school had an exchange with Bex's, Liz's and Macey's school, I realised that there was a different way that I could live, and they asked me to help find and protect you when the time came."

"How do I know that I can believe you?" I asked and he shrugged, inching closer to me.

He looked in to my eyes and I sighed. "You just have to trust me."

I quoted what Bex told me when I had first arrived, "Trust is the hardest thing for a spy to do."

**Sorry if this was a bit of a disappointment, I hope that it is ok. Please review and tell me what you think because I love hearing what you have to say. I'm not sure how long to make the story, I was thinking of bringing it to a close in about five chapters? Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, before I get to the chapter, I know that you are all probably super mad at me for not updating but I hope that this makes up for it. So please read and review, and I promise to update super soon next time. **

Everything that had happened in the short time that I had known the group, made me feel like I had known them forever. I also felt like I could trust them, but that was probably a stupid mistake on my part.

I had trusted them and look where it had gotten me. Ensnared in a plot to infiltrate a group that wants my body locked in a coffin and buried far in the ground – though not before I tell them something that I have no idea about. Whatever happened while we were there, I had a feeling that I would be coming home in a body bag or not returning at all.

It was hard for me to really become engaged in the plans that were strewn across the room, to listen to Macey's outfit and accessory plans – even though the prospect if a necklace that could shoot laser beams did sound intriguing – was painful, to find Liz's tech talk interesting and to listen to Grant's pained cries when he was on the receiving end of Liz's invention was hard. Everything was hard, but the hardest thing by far was to look at Zach without feeling a huge sense of betrayal.

I had listened to him, I had tried to understand what he wanted to do, but when I asked him to make good on his promise – to let me talk to my parents – he wouldn't let me. He told me that they didn't want to talk to me, that they found it too hard to speak to me and see me without being able to do anything for my protection.

He told me that they were thinking of me, that they wanted to be here to fight alongside me, but they had jobs to do of their own. "Speaking to me was just too hard." The exact words that had escaped Zachary Goode's lips. So how hard did they think it was for me to be here and to know that I might not ever speak to them again?

I had come to terms with the fact that I may not be coming back, the fact that I would die to bring down the head of the CoC that was destroying other people's lives every day made me realise that if I died I could save hundreds of lives that would have otherwise been destroyed. But it didn't make the whole situation either.

Just because I had decided that if I died it would be ok, it didn't mean that if Bex or Liz or Macey died it would be ok, it didn't make the fact that Grant or Jonas or Nick could die any less likely and it didn't mean that if Zach died it would be any more bearable. Because all these deaths could happen along with my own.

I had zoned in once in a while and the vague idea of the plan had been made clear to me. It wasn't like they were trying to keep me from knowing what would happen, I was trying to keep myself from knowing what would go down. If they moved in to the front room; I would relocate. If Zach made a b-line to me; I would dodge him by darting in to the bathroom and locking the door.

The only person I could even force myself to be near was Grant, and that was only because he was the most genuine person out of everybody and it seemed that he understood less of the plan that I did. I would sit next to him for hours, letting him wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything was ok and that Zach was doing this _for me _not to _hurt me. _Yet, even when I saw the pained expression lurking on Zach's face every time I dodged him and went to Grant, I couldn't bring myself to speak to him.

Until that day. The first day, after I had agreed to follow Zach's plan because the only other option was having the group go without me, that I had spoken to him.

He had cornered me; I was alone, unprotected and scared, yet that didn't seem to bother him. He just walked up to me and held on to my face, his large hands warm and calloused on my soft skin. He ran his hands through my hair and then came to rest them on my hips. He pulled me closer and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he mumbled and apology and then stepped backwards.

If I was being totally honest to myself, I actually wanted him to kiss me. To tell me that everything was going to be ok. Because even though I was scared of him and I had no reason to trust him anymore, I couldn't deny that I still loved him. Love is not something that you can just turn on and off when you want to, and I was having a really tough time turning my love for Zach off.

"Don't walk away." I say and he turns to me, the love that was in his face two seconds before, now gone.

"Just like you have been for the past week and a half?" he asks, anger lacing his voice.

"I had a good reason!" I spit and he inches closer to me again, this time he is apprehensive and I am bold – all previous traces of nervousness and fright gone.

"What? Because you thought that I would betray you?"

"In my eyes you already have." I start to walk past him.

"See," he smiles, "Walking away again."

"I'm not just walking away." I smile, "I'm leaving."

"So I have to come and save you again?" he asks, "Because I'm tired of saving you."

"Stop then." Taken aback by his words I have nothing else to say, "Don't care anymore, let me die if you can't be bothered because when have I asked for this."

"You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me." He snarled and I laughed.

"Maybe that would have been better." I walk to the front door.

He looks shocked as he asks, "You don't believe that, do you?"

"Maybe I do Zach." I pause as I pull open the front door, "Maybe I do."

I walk down the path and then collapse when I am out of view, but I don't hear the door slam. Instead I hear a muffled, "But I love you." From Zach before the door shuts ever so gently.

Zach POV

"What happened?" Macey screamed as she ran down the stairs, "Who left?"

I look at the floor dejectedly, "Cammie."

"She left?" screeched Bex as she sprinted towards us from the living room. "Why did you let her?"

"She wasn't happy here," I said and she slaps me. Boy can Bex slap hard.

Grant walks out and holds Bex away from me, "She didn't just leave, she went to turn herself over to them."

"What?" there was a collective gasp.

"She said it was the only way to stop all of you getting hurt," we all started to rush to the door, "She also said she didn't want us to come and look for her." he pauses, "She said she is ready to die."

**I hope that this makes up for my super long absence, it probably won't but I am hoping. I've had a lot going on and haven't had the time to write for a long time – I know that this isn't an excuse but I am very sorry. **

**Anyway please review and I promise that I will update sooner. **


End file.
